When you live in Forks
by NightFury12349
Summary: What if in New Moon when Jasper went after Bella things went differently. Please read I suck at summary s so please read. Rated T cause I m paranoid.


**K I do not own twilight SM does . And this story starts in the NM setting when Jasper attacks Bella only it is not gonns go the same way . Hope you enjoy. Oh and Bella might not act the same as in Twilight , I might make her different . **

**BPOV **

Edward walked me into the Cullens house . I smiled when I smelled ice cream cake . Wait ! Smelled the ice cream cake . I shook my head , maybe the cake just smelled really strong ? Fat chance . I could hear crash your party by Karmin playing . When I stepped in to the living room Alice the family pixie gave me a hug wich should have crushed me but it did not hurt at all . Weird . " Happy birthday Bella!" Everyone said with a smile. I smiled at them . For once I did not mind a birhtday party . " We got you presents !" Emmett screamed. I smirked . Emmett said " Look out the window ." I did and gasp as I saw a bright red ferrari enzo ! Emmett smirked and said " It`s your birthday present from me and Rose ." **( I just had to give Bella a fast car . I can`t stand her truck ! I love her truck but she needed a new faster car . And there might be more changes too.) ** I screamed and ran to hug Emmett . He laughed . Then I let go and blushed . Carlisle and Esme came and gave me a envelope and Esme said " We thought you might like to go see your mother some time soon.'' I smiled and said " Thank you Esme . Thank you Carlisle ." They nodded. Then Alice started to jump up and down as she said " You get to open my and Jasper`s prensent now! " I smirked as she handed me a small box . I tried to open it but got a paper cut. A drop of blood fell from my finger and I licked the blood off . Then Jasper came at me and I started to shake really bad , then the next thing I knew I was a freaking wolf! Jasper stood shocked so I jumped at him and pinned him in my wolf form and snarled . I would not kill Jasper but I would not let him kill me either . When Emmett and Carlisle came and grabbed Jasper and pulled him outside that is when I started to realise what was happening . I whimpered and went into the corner of the room and curled into a ball as I cried tears the size of baseballs . I heard someone come up to me and start to rub my furry wolf head . " It will be ok Bella I promise ." Alice said . I took my paws off from my eyes and looked at Alice , I put my paw on her leg . I looked into her eyes asking her silently if she really thought it would be ok. Alice gasped and I looked at her confused . She said " Bella I heard what you thought !" I put my paw on her leg again and thought _ So when I touched your leg you heard exactly what I thought to you ? _ Alice smiled and said " Yes Bella I did." I smiled I wolfy grin . Then I stood up and shook my fur coat and walked over to where Edward was still standing shocked and I rubbed my wolfy head against his hand. Edward shook his head and rubbed behind my ear. I leaned into his hand then backed away and wne t to go see if Jasper was ok. I went outside only to find Sam Uley ! Oh damn! I thought . I looked around before walking up to Jasper . I put my paw on his leg because he was sitting down and I thought _ Sorry I had to fight with you Jazz , I would not kill you and I hope you know that it is just that I could not and would not let myself get killed. _ Jasper nodded then I stood up and walked over to Sam and growled . He looked at me and said in a alpha tone ''**Bella Swan stop growling!**" But Sam`s order had no effect on me and I smiled a wolfy grin again . Sam stood their shocked . I rolled my eyes , but I stopped growling and instead I sat down on my hunches and looked at Jacob,Seth,Quil,Embry,Paul,Collin,Brady and Leah . **( So I made it so everyone had already phased . And please review or PM me if I missed any of the other wolves .) ** Oh Jake had some explaining to do later. Sam said " Bella you are a werewolf now please come with us down to La Push so we can explain . " I went up to Same and put my paw on his foot and thought _ I`m gonna get Alice to give me some clothes then I gonna talk but I will not go to La Push Sam ! You can talk here and I will listen !_ By the end my voice sounded like Sam`s alpha tone , weird. Sam nodded like if he did not he would die or something like that . I went over to Alice and she already had a pair of skinny jeans , a tank top and converse for me . And they looked my size ! Since i had grown and was now almost 6 feet tall like all the La Push boys . I went into the forest and thought of being and human then it felt like I was on fire then I was human again . I pulled in the bra and underwear Alice brought me then I put on the black skinny jean , blood red tank top and the black converse and I ran back over to the Cullen and the La Push boys . I looked Sam in the eye and said " You have ten minutes . " Sam nodded and said " I have expect you know the legends about the quileute tribe being able to turn into wolves." I nodded so Sam continued . " Well there is one legend you don`t know .** ( Ok I totally made this up so don` sue me please .) **There is a legend that one of the tribe elders form long ago sent his pale skined daughter to live a normal life since only males are suppose to phase . But he was wrong his daughter did phase when she got older because of the cold ones. She got married and had children and so on but they did not phase just like she hoped . But she was suppose to be the true alpha but the tribe elder who sent his daughter away never siad anything . But the legend says that the great grand daughter of the tribe elder`s daughter would return and phase , she would take her place as alpha and run the pack . She would never imprint so she could chose who she loved and she would be the greates alpha who ever lived .'' By the time Sam finished to say I was shocked would be the biggest understament of the year . I shook my head and whispered " .No!" But the end I was screaming , and I did what anyone would do . I ran. I ran home to Charlie where I could pretend to be normal . When I got in my house I cooked diner for Charlie and me . I ate my diner and left the rest for Charlie . Then I went upstairs to do homework. But I forgot I had no homework . I sighed and decided to call Edward . I picked up my cell phone and dialed Edwards cell number . He picked up on the first ring . " Hello?" Edward said and I smiled and said " Hey It`s Bella . I just wanted to say I`m sorry for running out like that on you guys ." " It`s ok Bella . Any normal person would be scared ." Edward said . " Scared? I was more angry . That my parents did not tell me I had quileute blood in me ." I heard Edward sigh then he said " I have to go Bella. Oh and Sam Uley said to go to La Push when ever your ready to learn about being an alpha and how to changed.'' " Thanks Edward . See you tomorrow ." Then I hung up and went to my new car that Emmett must have drove to my house . I put the keys in and started my car . I drove down to La Push in my ride . When I pulled up at Sam`s house the boys cam outside and at inhuman speed I got out of the car and said '' Touch my car and you die ! And trust me I will know if you touch my baby." They nodded and stepped back . Then Sam came outside and said " Bella please come inside .'' I rolled my eyes but followed him anyway. " So Bella to change you must think like a wolf . But you have to strip and tie you clothes around you ankle with a wire . To change back think human thoughts , and last but not least to be a great alpha you must be a great leader and follow your gut to make choices for this pack." I nodded then said " That it?" Sam nodded then I said '' Jacob,Embry,Quil,Seth,Brady ,Collin,Leah,Seth,Jared,Paul and Sam I want Paul and Sam to patrol together at the time Paul used to . Embry and Quil same thing,Seth and Leah again same thing. Brady and Collin. Jared and Jacob your with me . Someone text me the times." Then I left . I went home when I got a text from Jacob saying our patrol was at 10:30 pm. I groaned and went to bed so I could rested for my shift .

My cell phone beeped at 10 pm . I got up and put on a pair of black skinny jeans , black tank top and a pair of black converse . Thank you Alice . After I phased sometime while I was down at La Push Alice filled my closet with skiny jeans , tank tops,converserse,runners and black hoodies and leather jackets . I jumped out of my window and ran into the forest striped tied my clothes around my ankle and phased and went off to my first patrol...

**Thanks for reading ! Please review and tell me what you think of it or if you have any suggestions . And sorry if I spelt anything wrong . Again thanks for reading and please review .**


End file.
